


Dreams

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Feels and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Horrible dreams wake Noctis up from slumber, and Ignis is there to help calm him down.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: [Omen](https://youtu.be/CNM6o9um1dc)

Noctis’ body jerked upwards, the blanket that was covering his upper body now pooling around his waist as he gasped for breath, tears streaming down his face. He tried to take a deep breath, but his lungs were refusing to work, his own ears noticing the sounds of his sobbing. A pair of hands touched his side, and soon he felt the warmth of a body holding him close, his head immediately dropping down to rest against the bare shoulder that was now next to him. 

“You’re alright…” Ignis’ voice caressed his ear, soothing a part of his soul that was feeling less than alright at the moment. “You’re safe right now, Noctis. Nothing’s going to harm you right now. I’m here.” 

He wished he could believe him. The dream he was so rudely awakened from told a different story. It was the same dream he kept having, his mind wanting to split into two as he tried his damndest to forget about it. But each night that he fell asleep, he was worried the dream would come back. And it had remained away for the past two weeks, but now as back with a vengeance, his heart continuing to hammer as he pressed himself closer to Ignis, the two of them now returning to a lying position underneath the covers. 

Strong fingers began to comb through his hair on the back of his head, Noctis trying to calm himself down by focusing on what Ignis was doing to him. “Was it the same dream?” The question was asked in a soft voice, Noctis appreciative that Ignis wasn’t speaking to him in a normal tone. 

“Yes.” He replied, keeping his face buried against the side of his neck as he felt his body slowly beginning to lose the tension that had so rudely woken him up. “I don’t like this dream, Ignis.” 

“That is all it is, Your Highness.” The words were meant to keep him calm, but Noctis was feeling anything but that. “Do you wish to tell me about it again? Has anything new happened?” 

“No.” Noctis put his arm around Ignis’ body, tucking himself underneath his chin as he hugged his lover’s body. He was expecting Ignis to question him on what that was in an answer to, but was also grateful that he didn’t because he wasn’t sure himself. He felt his chest starting to feel like there was less pressure there, but his eyes seemed to continue to leak silent tears that rolled down his cheeks at unequal intervals. “She’s going to die. There’s going to be so many of them…” 

“It is not a prophecy.” Ignis’ voice was firm. Noctis tilted his head back to stare up into his eyes, feeling like the world was disappearing around him, much like it had in his dream. “Lunafreya will _not_ perish. The Niflheim Army will not-” 

“You can’t say that.” He sat up, his eyes wild as his heart rate jumped again. “You don’t know. You can’t see the dream like I can. It’s not a dream. It’s _real_. It’s _going_ to happen, Ignis.” 

“What else did you see? Besides you killing the woman you’re set to marry?” 

It was a sore subject for the both of them, as they had been in relationship with one another for the past year. Ignis was his soulmate - not Luna. He knew this, but because of the Accords, he was going to marry his childhood friend in hopes of keeping the peace between the Lucians and Niflheim. He wasn’t ready to make that commitment, but if this dream was going to be his reality, then he wouldn’t need to. Which made him feel sick to his stomach, because that is _not_ how he wanted to get out of this arranged marriage. 

“I have no intention of killing her.” He whispered, staring down at the blanket, his hands balled into fists between his legs. “She will not die by my hand.” 

“Then, this is just a dream. Perhaps there may be parts to this dream that are real - an omen of sorts.” Ignis was now wearing his glasses, his arms back around Noctis’ torso, holding him protectively. Both had no shirts on, having fallen asleep after a round of sex with one another. Noctis leaned back against him, trying to keep calm, but the more he thought about this dream being an omen, the more he felt like he wanted to vomit. “We will change it, Noctis. Do not worry.” 

“You say that - but it’s not going to happen.” He could remember driving the Regalia, staring at Pryna as she sat on the side of the road, tempting his fate. “Pryna was there.” 

“Was Umbra?” 

“Yes. But he was with Luna.” Noctis sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against Ignis. “I’m tired of these dreams, Ignis. I thought they were done. Why are they coming back?” 

“Because you’re worried.” A kiss to his brow made him tilt his head back, and felt Ignis’ lips touch his with a soft kiss. He returned it with equal pressure from his own lips, moaning softly as he felt Ignis hold him a little tighter as their kiss came to an end. “We’re leaving in a few weeks, so the dreams are returning to wreak havoc on your life. But I’m telling you - they are just dreams. You are not one who has been ‘blessed’ with prophetic dreams.” 

He nodded his head. “You’re right. I’ve never had a dream that’s come true.” He looked at Ignis, then smirked. “No, that’s not true. You’re in bed with me - _that_ dream definitely came true.” 

“Cheeky.” Ignis returned his smirk, but then their foreheads came together as they held each other. “I swear, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that it stays a dream for you. You should not have to share this burden alone. You will _not_ murder Lunafreya.” 

Wanting to believe him, Noctis put his lips against Ignis’ and kissed him with a soft plea. “Please, make me forget the nightmare…” He whispered against his lips, as he kissed him again, and again. 

“I will, Your Highness…” 

His body was lowered back down to the bed, Ignis continuing to kiss him with a soft reverence that brought tears to his eyes. He clung to his neck as he felt Ignis slip back inside of his body, that instant connection soothing his soul in a way that nothing else could. He moaned into Ignis’ ear, arching his chest off the bed as Ignis rolled his hips slow, the thickness now inside of his ass bringing him an intense amount of pleasure. Focusing on what Ignis was doing to him, rather than thinking about that horrible dream, Noctis soon found that the only thought that was occupying his mind now was the itch to reach an orgasm. 

Ignis’ hand touched his arousal, drawing a deep moan from his chest as his hand began to work on his cock. He knew it wasn’t going to last very long, the thrusts of Ignis’ hips becoming a bit rougher as his hand moved opposite to what his hips were doing. Noctis moaned his name as he began to come, the heat of his orgasm spreading throughout his entire body. He heard Ignis whisper his own name into his ear, sending another wave of tears to roll down his cheeks as they came within seconds of one another - their connection undeniable. 

Kisses touched his face all over, Noctis moaning softly as Ignis slowly slipped out of his body. He turned on his side, and then felt the familiar touch of soft terry cloth on his backside, Ignis cleaning his back, then used it to wipe up his stomach as well. Noctis was thoroughly tuckered out after that, a dull buzz rolling through his brain as they got comfortable underneath the blankets. 

“You have my word that I won’t let these dreams become a reality.” Ignis whispered into his ear, as he was beginning to drift off to sleep. “If it’s something I have to do on my own, I will. You will not suffer, Noctis. I love you too much to see that ever happen to you.” 

“I love you too.” He mumbles, too tired to say anything else. He falls asleep with Ignis’ presence surrounding him, praying to the Astrals for a restful sleep. 

***

In the morning, he watched Ignis put his clothes on, choosing to stay in bed a little while longer. “You know you’re expected at the meeting at nine.” Ignis reminded him, pulling his socks on as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You cannot be late again.” 

“I won’t.” Noctis rested his chin against Ignis’ shoulder. “Hey, Specs? Thanks for last night.” 

“Did you sleep better?” 

“I did.” He nodded, and stared up at him, as Ignis stood up from the bed. “I’ll see you at the meeting?” 

A gloved hand touched his face, Ignis smiling down at him. “You will. And I meant what I said, Noct. You will be safe - no matter what. You have my word.” 

“I know I do, Ignis.” He returned his lover’s smile, kissed the center of his palm, and then watched him walk out of the room. 

It was going to be a long morning, and while he was still a bit tired, Noctis felt better than he had in a long while. Ignis reiterating that he would do whatever it took to make sure these dreams would not come to pass helped ease the anxiety in his mind. They were only dreams - nothing more. They were not omens - they would not come to pass. Not on his watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a way that sets up V2 for Ep Ignis. Also, going back and rewatching the trailer for this prompt, I realized they gave a whole lot away. LOL. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
